Truth or Dare
by mc.hearts.ak
Summary: KakashiJiraiy and many bottles of sakemany hours in hot springs Truth or dare! poor iruka...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, and all the Disney stuff I'm gonna use in this story, I would be filthy stinkin rich. So, no I do not own Naruto, and any of the Disney things I am going to use.**

Truth or Dare pt.1

Kakashi let out a loud laugh as he set down his cup of sake. It was three in the morning and him and Jiraiya where at the hot springs soaking and just relaxing, and occasionally sneaking a peek at the girls who wanted to take early morning bath. He couldn't remember how long they had been there, and well...he couldn't really remember much of anything, due to the fact of almost six bottles of sake, and almost about the same amount of time in the hot springs; Kakashi's brain undoubtedly turned to mush. He picked up his cup again that was behind him on the floor and finished the little bit that was in there.

"No, so seriously...really, let's do something." Jiraiya said chuckling to himself.

Kakashi chuckled to himself and fanned the towel covering the lower part of his face back and forth to get a little air, "Like what, 'oh perverted master'?"

Jiraiya thought to himself for a moment, either it was the sake, the heat, or he was just hyper, but he felt like doing something crazy, then it hit him, "Truth or Dare."

"What?" Kakashi asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yeah, I see girls playing it _all_ the time. You ask 'Truth or Dare' and if you say 'truth' you have to answer a question, truthfully..."

Kakashi felt a little silly, "Go on..." he said refilling his cup and taking a gulp.

"Ok, and if you say 'dare' you have to do anything the other person dares you to do." he said grinning.

Kakashi chuckled and then chugged down the rest, "Sure why not. Truth or Dare Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya laughed, "Hehe, dare."

"All right...I dare you to...go to Iruka's house in just a towel and like...do stuff to him." Kakashi said smirking, knowing Jiraiya would never do it.

"Let's go." Jiraiya said standing up and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Wait, you're serious? I have to see this." He said standing up as well and grabbing his face cover thingy and some pants and his shirt.

* * *

AFTER the 15 minute walk to Iruka's house Jiraiya ran a hand through his poofy humidified hair and stood at Iruka's door with Kakashi right next to him.

"Ok." he tightened his towel and then picked up the welcome mat Iruka had in front of his house and took the key from under it and then unlocked the door and let himself inside.( To him Iruka was so predictable, so he had a feeling he would find a key there.)

Kakashi and Jiraiya went to stealth mode and swiftly and quickly went to Iruka's room where he was fast asleep with his hair all loose and pretty like. For a moment, Kakashi and Jiraiya sorta felt like they were stalker people. Jiraiya glanced at Kakashi, who nodded and smirked, and then with a loud Xena-warrior princess yell Jiraiya pounced on our poor unsuspecting Iruka and commenced to do...things.

* * *

Jiraiya glared at Kakashi as he continued laugh and look like he was about to bust.

"HEY! Quit laughing damnitt! I didn't know he was gonna bite me!" he said whimpering and licking his arm.

"Yeah-but-hahahaha-he, hehehe, and the you- buahahahahahahahahahahaa- and then Naruto...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shudda-up!"

Shall I explain? Yes I shall.

* * *

Yes, so after Jiraiya did his warrior princess yell, he unknowingly awoken our much loved blonde haired moron who was asleep on poor Iruka's couch. Why was he there? Well, he lost his keys during a mission earlier in the day, so he decided to stay at Iruka's. (Iruka really had no choice in the matter, what Naruto says er, exclaims goes.) Yeah, anyway Naruto awoke and ran to the source of the yell, which was currently on top of Iruka, attempting to shove his tongue down the unconscious ninja's throat. All Naruto could see was two shadows. A.K.A. Kakashi and Jiraiya. He let out his own version of the famous warrior princess yell and pounced on Jiraiya, which, (finally) made Iruka wake up and notice a foreign object in his mouth, and then bit down hard. As Jiraiya screamed in pain and pull away from Iruka, Naruto grabbed his arm and started to gnaw on his arm. Jiraiya let out a big, "AAAAHHHH!" and then shook his arm to get Naruto off, and then burst out the window trying very hard to keep his ever slipping towel around his waist as he ran down the street screaming in pain, with a laughing grey-haired, lazy-eyed, scarecrow chasing behind him.

* * *

Kakashi wiped a tear away from his eye and settled down into a soft chuckle. He and Jiraiya ran all the way back to the hot springs and then settled down again.

"Ah...good times, good times..." Kakashi said looking for the sake they had and started to chug it straight from the bottle.

Jiraiya gave Kakashi a death glare, "Ok, Kakashi, your turn. Truth or Dare?"

Kakashi laughed, "Dare." he said finishing the bottle and going under water for a moment then coming back up all the while singing the 'Jaws' theme.

"Ok, I dare you...ah...ok, every time someone talks to you, you can only sing a Disney song to them." he said nodding and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wha?"

"I mean, you can't say anything but Disney songs until I say so."

Kakashi blinked and went underwater again and swam around with his hair just above the surface, seeming like he was really a shark. He then stood up completely and with a big entrance in front of Jiraiya saying, "DU-NU! DUDUDUDNADUDUDUDUNANANANANANAAAAAAA! OOOOKAY! FOR THE SAKE I WILL GO!"

Jiraiya blinked, and then smirked, "Cool."


	2. Horrible Singing Voice!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, (any of the characters) and I do not own any of the Disney songs, and phrases I am going to use. SO...please no sue. **

Truth Or Dare pt.2

So...after Jiraiya and Kakashi established what he (Kakashi) was going to do for his dare, (just to keep him in a very happy mood) Jiraiya gave him oodles and oodles of sake. Making Kakashi, a very happy person, if you catch my drift. It was already about eight in the morning when Jiraiya and Kakashi finally stopped drinking and got dressed and went to um, go about their daily lives. Only with two differences, Kakashi was steaming drunk, and he had a white-haired drunk stalker. Oh boy, this is going to get interesting...Kakashi stumbled into the clearing, (with Jiraiya above him jumping around on the trees to make sure he did his dare) where Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were waiting for him. They all looked up at him from examining something on the ground when he staggered into a bush, and then started to giggle and then looked at his team, with a happily closed eye.

Sakura looked from him back to her teammates, and then back to her sensei, "Um, Kakashi-sensei? Are you all right?"

Kakashi looked up at Jiraiya who was giggling lightly, and then looked at Sakura, and then sang, "Everybody wants to be a cat..." he looked up at Jiraiya and then started to dance a little by moving his body left to right and then shaking his butt, "Because a cat, is the only cat, who KNOW'S where it's at."

"What?" Sakura, Naruto and even the ever brooding Sasuke said in unison.

Kakashi grinned at his students reaction and then started to dance some more, "A SHREEEM IS A WEEESH JUR HEART-THINGY MAKES! WHEN YOU ARE F-FAST ASHLEEEPPPP! NOOOOOO MATTER HOW JUR HEART ISH BREAKING! oh-no! IF YOU KEEP ON BELIEVIN' DA DREAM THAT JUR HAAA...HEART MAKES WULL...CAME TRUE!"

Jiraiya started to laugh loudly then he fell from his perch on the trees and landed in front of Naruto and the gang and they all just starred at the insane drunk adults.

"Wtf?" Sakura asked.

"Damn stupid perverts..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Old man, what the hell is going on!" Naruto asked Jiraiya who was still laughing on the floor, and holding his sides.

"Ah hehehehehe, hey Kakashi maybe you should tell 'em!" He said wondering what song Kakashi would whip out this time.

Kakashi smiled and walked over to Naruto and picked him up in his arms, and held him bridal style and started to twirl around, "MEE KNOW JU, I DUN MADE-OUT WITH JU ONCE UPON A WET-DREAM! AND IF ME KNOW YOU I KNOW JUST WHAT YOU WOULD uh... DO! THAT IS..." Kakashi stopped spinning and then just dropped Naruto, "I forgot tha weirds."

Naruto was all dizzy and sat up on the floor and rubbed his poor butt and tried to calm down his angry stomach.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you drunk?" Sasuke said putting his hands on hips, and giving his teacher a death glare.

Kakashi grinned and grabbed Sasuke's hands and started to twirl around with him like a meri-go-round, "YA CAN LEERN ALOT FRUM DEEE FLAWERS, ESPUCIALLY IN ME MONTH OF, uh...um...February?" Kakashi sang still spinning then, suddenly let go of Sasuke, who collided with the wobbly-legged Naruto.

"JUNE YOU DUMBASS! JUUUUUNNNNEEEE!" Jiraiya yelled in the background.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded with her mouth wide-open, "K-Kakashi-sensei? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU!" she asked, inner Sakura taking over completely.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and crouched down to where his face in front of her stomach, "WINNIE DA..." he then grabbed her sides and started to mush her stomach together, "POOH!" He continued to do that and tickle Sakura until she peed her pants and fell down.

Jiraiya laughed so hard that he started to snort, "ah, Haha...ok, ok, you can stop...hehehe,"

Kakashi laughed, "Hmmm, one more..."

**

* * *

**

Fifteen minutes later Kakashi had Iruka in a deadly bear hug, as he commenced to bounce around while singing, "I'LL MAKE A MAN! OUTTA YOU! I WILL BE AS SWIFT ON YOU AS A COURSING RIVER! BE A MAN...WOMAN! WITH ALL DA STWENGTH MM, OF A GREAT KABOOM! WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A UH...RAGING FIRE...MYSTERIOUSLY AS THE DARK SIDE OF LA AWOOMOOOOOOOOON!"

And with that, Kakashi passed out on the busy street of Konoha market place. Iruka just starred down at him and then looked at his white-haired companion who had passed out as he laughed at what Kakashi had sang.

"Huh..." Iruka said just starring at the two idiot perverts.

"Let's shave them bald and make them run-around naked."

Iruka looked to his side to see 3 very angry young ninja.

"Shaving them is too much trouble, let's just take their clothes." Sasuke said glaring down at Jiraiya, and Kakashi.

"Better yet, let's draw on them." Sakura said chuckling to herself.

Iruka looked to Kakashi's team and then walked away, as they all pounced on the 2 unconcious ninja.

* * *

**d: there it is. i hope you like it, i dunno i...eh, i me. yeah R&R plz! adios!**


End file.
